


Feelings revealed

by UrLocalLesbian



Series: Thasmin shorts [1]
Category: Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Thirteen - Freeform, dr who, drunk, yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalLesbian/pseuds/UrLocalLesbian
Summary: Yaz and the doctors have little to much to drink, feelings are shared...





	Feelings revealed

**Author's Note:**

> I’m making a little series of lil thasmin shorts and this is the first, enjoy! <3

It was a Saturday evening, and to Yaz’s surprise there hadn’t been a mad adventure today, it was acctually pretty relaxed. 

Ryan had gone for a meal with his mates and grayham was back at the flat, he was having a few days rest, and she barely saw the doctor all day, she was probably fixing something with the TARDIS again.

She spent most of her day just enjoying some alone time, she went for a swim, worked out, read, wrote some music and even studied for her police exam. 

It was 7 o’clock and Yaz decided that she wanted something to drink, she didn’t drink often but when she did it usally ended up getting messy. She promised herself she’d just have one glass of gin and then call to a night, at least that what she thought.

She went to the kitchen and found some pink gin, she poured herself a (rather large) glass and poured in a small amount of tonic water. She went back to the living room and sat herself down on the sofa. 

She scrolled through her phone and just relaxed alone for a while. Although she loved spending time alone, she was starting to get bored, she decided she was going to find the doctor, but before she even got up the doctor strolled in and plonked herself next to Yaz.

Her hair was tied back into a small bun on the top of her head and her face had grease smears all over it. “You ok doctor” she said chuckling to herself about the smears of grease all over the doctors face. “Honestly Yaz, you’d think this bloody TARDIS was trying to kill me sometimes, 7 times she shocked me! Seven times”.

Her attention turned to the glass in Yaz’s hand “ooo what’ve you got there Yaz” she said peering into the glass. “Pink Gin, here try some” she said nudging the glass in the doctors direction. “Oh Yaz I’m not very good with alch-“ she was cut of by Yaz “oh go onnnn a little sip won’t hurt”

She took a tiny sip of the gin and was pleasantly surprised “that’s not to bad acctually yaz” she said taking another, bigger sip.

Somehow Yaz had ended up bringing the whole bottle of gin... and a bottle of Smirnoff...and some cider into the living room. The doctor wasn’t wrong she was terrible with her alchohol one cider and half a glass of Smirnoff, and she was already almost gone.

They had decided to make a night of it “why not, it’s saturday night” Yaz said laughing, clinking her bottle of cider with the doctors. 

They were both drunk now, stumbling around the TARDIS barely being able to stand. Yaz had managed to trip over nothing and was now strewn across the floor, barely being able to breathe from laughing so hard.

The doctor has tried to give her and hand up, but instead Yaz just ended up pulling her down with her. Fits of laughter echoed through the TARDIS.

After a while they found themselves laid on the sofa, their legs dangled over the back, having a in depth conversation about why cats were better than dogs. “Yes but doctorrrrrrr car..cas..CATS that’s the word” she giggled to herself. “Cats are soft are fluuuuufffffyy”. 

The doctor didn’t say anything, instead she turned to Yaz and looked serious but her words were slurred “I love you Yaz” she spluttered. “Awwwwww I love you to doctor” she replied taking the doctors hand in her own. “No I mean I LOVE you, like the type of love that makes me blush when you compliment me, or the type of love where’s I get butterflies every time I see you” 

There was a silence “I love you to doctor” Yaz said squeezing the doctors hand. The doctor leant into to kiss Yaz, almost missing her lips entirely. It was messy but they felt a surge of electric when their lips touched.

They laid down normally onto the sofa, the doctors arms wrapped tightly around Yaz, and her head tucked into the crick of her neck “night Yaz” she whispered. 

It ALWAYS got messy when Yaz drank.


End file.
